Ours
by Lizzy Awkward Turtle
Summary: This is my first Lemonade Mouth fanfic. It's a songfic to the song Ours by Taylor Swift. Rated T for minor swearing and some other words. It's better than it sounds. Rayella.


**I know I should be writing a new chapter in my other story, but I couldn't help not writing this. This is a songfic for Lemonade Mouth, in case you haven't noticed.**

**The pairing is: Rayella- Stella and Ray**

**The song is: Ours by Taylor Swift**

**Now here's my cousin, Adam, who I had to, uh, perswade to do the disclaimer.**

**Adam: **_**If Liz owned Lemonade Mouth or Ours by Taylor Swift, I wouldn't have a bruise forming on my-**_

**Okay anyway here's the story.**

**Stella's POV**

Ugh.

Detention. Again. If your wondering what I did this time, I honestly have no clue. I'm just walking to 2nd period when all of a sudden Brennigan comes up in his weird wheeling thing, that I don't care to find out the name of, and hands me a detention slip, then he rides away. Want to know whats worse, I have morning detention. Want to know something worse than that, the detention slip is _pink_.

I heard the ding of the elevator opening, so I walk in. The elevator is about to close when 5 other kids come in. One looks for the elevator buttons, but there aren't any. It just takes you straight down to the basement. New kids.

It gets quiet instantly after the doors close. _Maybe I should've taken the stairs,_ I thought.

If only Ray was here. We'd laugh about how they try not to look anyone in the eye. To bad it's Saturday and he sleeps 'til 11:30 which is an hour after I get out. The elevator opens and we all rushed out. Well they did, I walked out and went straight to the detention room. _Let's get this over with._

_**1 hour later**_

Detention is over in 3 minutes. _Yes._ I felt a buzzing sound in my pocket and saw that Ray had texted me. _He's up this early? _I thought. Then I smiled at what he wrote.

_Hey babe u out of detention yet?-RayRocks_

_ Almost bout 2min left-dnt?me_

_ Want 2g2 dantes when u get out-RayRocks_

_ Sur-dnt?me_

_ Meet u outside-RayRocks_

_ kk-dnt?me_

I was about to put my phone away when one of the other detentionies grabbed and read my convorsation.

"Dude give me back my phone!" I tryed to grab it but it didn't work the guy was almost a foot taller than me.

"No. Your dating Ray Beech."

"So?"

"He's an asshole."

"No he's not, now give me my phone back!" The dude then tossed my phone into a bucket of water."Dude!" I kicked him in the spot where boy's shouldn't be kicked, grabbed my phone and casualy walked out to the front of the school while wiping off my phone.

I spotted Ray's car and ran to it. It was a blue convertable. The top was down so I jumped over the door and into the passenger side seat.

"Hey Stella, what's the rush," Ray said looking at me.

"Another idiot was judging me and you." Looking at Ray, I could see him getting really angry.

"You don't believe that. Right? That's the 6th person this week! You know what I'm gonna give that guy a peice of my mind."

"Ray it's okay. I already got him for ruining my phone so it's okay."

"He ruined your phone too."

"Look it doesn't matter what anyone says about us. I like you and that's all that matters."

"Fine, but I don't feel like going to Dante's anymore."

"Okay then let's go to the park, we can look for the weirdo's. It'll be fun."

He smiled and started to drive.

_**At the park**_

__Ray and I walked around the park his arm around my shoulder. After awhile we layed down in the grass and watched the clouds.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said.

"Have fun," Ray joked.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I got there though a girl was blocking my way to the only stall.

"Excuse me, but I need to go so can you..." I said making a gesture. She ignored me.

"So, your the little bitch Ray's dating now?" She said eyeing me,"Well he certianly has lowered his standards."

"Um, who are you?"

"I'm Brittney, Ray's ex." She said it as if it bothered me.

"And...?"

She looked at me like I was crazy,"And aren't you bothered?"

"Nope. Look, Ray's waiting for me so I need to go."

"Uh-uh. I don't like you. Leave."

"Um, how 'bout no." I made a move to get past her, but she pushed me to the floor. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Stella? Are you in there?"

Instead of answering I stormed out of the bathroom. Pushing past Ray I ran. I didn't care about where I was going, I only cared about getting away from Brittney the Slut. I didn't get very far when Ray caught up with me.

"Stella. Are you okay?" He said grabbing my wrist to turn me around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just get out of here?"

"No Stella. Not until you tell me what she said to you."

"She really didn't say anything. It's just, people won't except us."

"Well the other Lemon Heads do."

"Yeah, but they wanted us together in the first place."

"Don't worry Stella. What they say and do doesn't matter," He said smirking," I like you and thats all that matters."

"Hey thats my line!" I said, only half-joking."But, your right it's not theres to speculate if its wrong." He smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked back to the car.

"So where to now?"

"How about my place?"

"Sure."

_**At Stella's Place**_

__By the time we get there it's already 1 so that meant my dad was home. Great. He didn't really like Ray, altough my mom and brothers liked him.

"So, get a new tattoo Ray?" My dad said looking at Ray's shoulder as we came in.

"Yes sir."

"You know that it's extremely painful to get that removed, right?"

Before Ray could answer I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside."We should go somewhere else."

"No Stell's." He had a serious look on his face as he continued,"Everyone is against us. And I don't know if I can handle it any more."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Stella. I really like you, but I can't take the ridiculing anymore and I don't think you can either. Bye Stella." He gave me a kiss and hopped into his car.

"Ray, please!" I was really close to tears,"Don't do this! We can do it. We'll get through this!" Looking at Ray as he backed out of my driveway I could see his face had a single tear running down it. _Wow. He must really care,_ I back a sob I ran inside.

"Good. He's gone. I told yo-" My dad started.

"_**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ONE OF THE TWO THINGS IN THE WORLD THAT MAKES ME HAPPY IS NOW GONE!**_" I screamed at him. I ran up stairs to my room, slamming the door. My phone started playing Somebody, which told me Olivia was calling.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong Stella?"

"Why would you think anything was wrong?"

"Because normally you answer the phone by saying 'Who died'"

"Oh, well Ray kinda broke up with me."

"Oh my God. Mo and I will be there in a few minutes." Then she hung up.

Less than 2 minutes later there was a knock on my door."Come in," I mumbeled.

Olivia and Mo came in.

"Spill," They both said at the same time as they sat down.

"He said that he really liked me, but he couldn't take being ridiculed anymore."

"Awwwwwwww! That's so cute!" Mo said.

"Yeah." Olivia agreed.

"It's cute, but I want him back."

"You could write a song and sing it at Dantes while he's there." Olivia said.

"Or in front of the whole school to show them that you don't care that they don't like your love life." Mo said.

"Yeah that's perfect!"

"Let's get started."

For the next 5 hours we worked on the song. When we were finished with writing the lyrics Mo and Olivia left saying that they'd call the guys and tell them what happened and to meet here for band practice tomorrow. For the rest of the night I stayed holed up in my room ignoring my mom's pleas for me to eat dinner.

_**Two days later**_

__Lunch time.

"Ready for this Stella?" Charlie asked as we set up in the front of the cafeteria. Suprisingly Brennigan agreed to letting us play the song, we named Ours, today.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Then I stood up in front of the mic, tapping it to get everyones attention."Ahem. As you should know we're Lemonade Mouth and we're gonna play a new song that I wrote myself." I quickly searched the crowd for Ray. I spotted him leaning against a vending machine, looking upset. When the music started he snapped his head around and saw me. I heard my cue and started to sing.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now_

_My time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disaproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out_

_But my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

_(music)_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care_

_'Cause right now your mine_

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

_(music)_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong_

_And_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong in_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos_

_Will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

When I sang the last part the cafeteria was filled with applause. I wasn't paying attention to them though. I was looking at a certain blue eyed boy that was walking towards me, a smile etched onto his face. When he reached me he kissed me hard and I kissed back. We pulled apart and just stared into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry Stell's. I let the pressure get to me."

I smiled, "It's all right. But you do owe me for making me cry."

He thought about it, then he kissed me. He pulled back and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

I swear I stopped breathing for a second. When I had enough breath in me I whispered, "I love you too."

Now that I think back to that weekend I don't think about love or music or heartbreak. I think about how long I spent without even touching my gutair.

**Woohoo! I'm finally done! This took me 2 weeks to finish. Phew. Anyway I have some things to say or write:**

**Rayella is an amazing pairing**

**I love Ravioli's**

**and most importantly**

**Please review:p:p:p:p:p**

**-Liz**


End file.
